Different
by semifully
Summary: "I don't hate you," Link softly said. "Your actions may be wrong, but you yourself should be spared. That is my hope for you." - ganon/link.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nintendo. If I did...that's another story. ^^

This came up from boredom. I was just in the Wind Waker mode. Slight fluff between Ganon and Link. :) Nothing bad, though! Enjoy! Reviews are definitely welcome!

* * *

Zelda was there, watching, too.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't attack the man in front of him. Ganondorf was attacking him ruthlessly, and Link was only defending himself by blocking the attacks. Not yet had Link bothered to deliver a blow towards the dark enemy. Zelda wondered why and what exactly was going on Link's head.

The young boy felt a twinge in his heart. There was something, or someone telling him not to destroy the darkness of Hyrule. He wondered why, himself. His fate was to kill Ganon, and free the people from his dark clutches. But, he just couldn't slay him.

Ganondorf began to notice the hesitation of Link's. He suddenly brought his double swords down to his sides and just stared down at the young boy. What hope was this? Did the King of Hyrule not wish for hope for the children? And yet, this boy was doing nothing to kill him...

"Why?" Ganondorf heard himself whisper. He didn't mean to say the question out loud, but his body was telling him otherwise.

"I don't know," Link admitted, bringing his Master Sword down to his left side. "I just...don't know."

Zelda could only watch the scene. She was supposed to assist Link by attacking Ganondorf with her Light Arrows, but she couldn't after watching Link's hesitation. There was something going on. Was she to deliver the blow if Link was not going to? Zelda knew that someone had to annihilate the Gerudo King once and for all. If it wasn't going to be Link...then she would.

The princess held up her bow and aimed at Ganondorf. Seeing that her aim seemed accurate, Zelda let go of the arrow and watched it zoom towards the forehead of the evil king.

That was, until Link deflected it with his sword.

The young girl could only let out a gasp from the sudden action. Why had Link blocked the attack? Ganondorf was not aware, so it was the best chance of obliterating him! So, why? Why was Link acting so...different? His whole quest would have been in vain if he didn't kill Ganondorf once and for all.

However, even Link was confused. Why had he...?

"You're not bad," Link heard himself say. "I know you're doing this to protect your land. Your land was punished, right? All you wanted to do was protect it... You're not bad. There's still good inside your heart. I believe that."

Ganondorf just widened his eyes for a brief moment. His lips then formed into a smirk, but with a small smile attached to it. "Foolish child... Here you are protecting me from death when we all know that one of us is to fall in this fated battle. Your destiny is to kill me, should it not be fulfilled?"

Link just shook his head. All he did was smile to the older man in response and let go of his sword. Link gently put his arms around Ganon's waist.

"I don't hate you," Link softly said. "Your actions may be wrong, but you yourself should be spared. That is my hope for you."

_Hope... What a childish word._

The Gerudo King found himself giving in to the gentleness of the young boy. He also dropped his swords and his hand reached for Link's head as the man gently ruffled the smaller boy's hair. He asked himself: how could he kill the innocent life of the hero? He was just a boy of twelve; greater opportunities waited for him in the future. There was no hatred in Link, but love.

"You're different," Ganondorf just said. "Thank you..."

Zelda smiled at the scene. She knew that now she was wrong for trying to kill Ganondorf. All his bad intentions was for the good of his own people. After all, she was doing the same for _her_ own people. Link...was truly special. She was glad to have been able to sail with Link and meet all the people close to her heart.

And a mutual understanding had filled the air as the water ceased from drowning the forgotten land.


End file.
